Forerunner
Forerunner is the translated name for an ancient race of enlightened beings that were the creators and builders of the Halos, the Ark, and the Shield World, Onyx, along with the artifacts that were found on Reach, Earth, and Sigma Octanus IV. All that is known about the Forerunners has been gleaned from these various artifacts. The predecessors of the Forerunners are thought to be another alien race known as the Precursors. The former alien faction known as "The Covenant" worshiped the Forerunners as so called "gods," deriving much of their technology from Forerunner artifacts found throughout the galaxy.Halo: The Flood, From the experiences of John-117, the Master Chief, the Covenant do not fully understand the Forerunners. This is evident when they mistranslated the Glyph "Reclaimer" as "Reclamation". Known History Next to nothing is known about the Forerunners, except that they were an advanced civilization,coming to power after the disappearance of another race, known to them as the Precursors, that reached its peak before activating the Halo Array around 100,000 years ago, exactly as planned (as explained by 343 Guilty Spark in Halo 2). Halo 3 Limited Edition - Bestiarium Ironically, Latin for Forerunner is Precursor, the very name they revere. The Forerunners were highly technologically advanced during their reign; some speculated that the ancient faction had the ability to accelerate a species stage development (of course this is only speculation). Being the only known race ever to achieve Tier 1 technology based on the Technological Achievement Tiers measurement, they were only superseded by the mysterious Precursors at Tier 0; evidence of which has been found on various planets. The fact that the Halo's were scattered around the galaxy also hints at the possibility that the Forerunner empire covered most, if not all, of the galaxy. It has also been hinted at in the Terminals that the Forerunners received their "Mantle" from the coinciding Precursors. Later in their history, a Forerunner survey team came into contact with an extra-galactic parasite known as the Flood on the planet G 617 g (details of this first contact are unavailable). After this first contact, the Forerunner realized the great danger that the Flood posed to the entire galaxy and attempted to contain them. The attempt to contain the Flood was a failure. http://blog.ascendantjustice.com/halo-3/the-terminals/a-voice-from-the-tomb-i/ When the Forerunners were unable to contain the Flood outbreak, war between the two factions broke loose. During the 300 years of conflict, the Forerunner studied the Flood in labs such as the gas mine located in the atmosphere of Threshold, looking for some sort of weakness. Eventually they created the Halo Array, a weapon of last resort designed to starve the Flood to death by killing all sentient life with enough biomass to sustain them. Halo: Combat Evolved, 343 Guilty Spark At first, the Forerunners were reluctant to use the Array. The Gravemind managed to convince a Contender-class AI, Mendicant Bias, to unite with the Flood. Mendicant Bias soon led his massive fleet in an attack on the "Maginot Line". The Forerunner were given no choice but to activate the Halos, killing themselves and all life of sufficient biomass and cognitive ability in the Milky Way with the exception of those species safely placed on the Ark. Note in the last mission on Halo 3 (Halo) in the cut scene before fighting the Monitor, 343 Guilty Spark says to the Master Chief "You are the child of my makers. Inheritor of all they left behind. You are Forerunner." This confirmed the fact that Humanity had fulfilled the role of Reclaimer and their shared ancestry with the Forerunner. However it should be noted that 343 Guilty Spark may have said this out of his state of Rampancy. The true role of Humanity being Reclaimers may be out of the Forerunners choosing them as such. If read correctly, the Terminals state that the Forerunner discovered Humanity, meaning that the Forerunners may not be the direct ancestors. They show some similarities (their highly advanced technology and the fact that they mysteriously vanished) to the Jjaro, a race of aliens from a previous Bungie game, Marathon, the Eloh from the MMORPG Tabula Rasa, the Protheans in Mass Effect, the Precursors of Star Control, the Rakatan or Builders of Star Wars, the Progenitors of Homeworld, the Chozo and Alimbics of Metroid, the Ancients of the Stargate television series, the Xel'Naga in Starcraft, the Great Beings of Bionicle, the Time Lords, of "Doctor Who", and most especially, the Krell of the film Forbidden Planet. The concept of a highly advanced extinct race leaving technological relics behind is not a new concept and has appeared in several other media such as books and films like Stanley Kubrick's 2001: A Space Odyssey. The Forerunner also bear a striking similarity to, Larry Niven's Pak Protectors (Ringworld Series), whom also built a Ring-like Station but disappeared, leaving the Ringworld to go off balance from its own sun. It has long been speculated that Larry Niven's Ringworld Series inspired Halo's setting, Halo. Forerunner Technology Forerunner technology was highly cultivated and progressive. They managed to create solidified surfaces out of meticulous energy, construct a Halo-wide teleportation grid and create and utilize a plethora of other advanced gadgets. The Halo Rings themselves, the Micro-Dyson Mark II sphere, which is connected through a portal to the shield world Onyx, and the Ark (Installation 00) are, above all others, the most significant pieces of Forerunner technology. The planet Onyx in particular demonstrates both their ability for engineering on a grand scale, and their near transcendent grasp of Slipspace technology. It is unknown how much of their technology, is based on the technology of the Precursors. Covenant Luminaries (actually stolen Forerunner equipment designed to detect other Forerunner objects) can detect Humans, previously mislabeled as "Forerunner Artifacts", leading to the initial Human-Covenant contact which sparked a seemingly endless war. Ironically, the Covenant worships the Forerunners but fight Humans, who may be Forerunner descendants based on the fact that they are detected by Luminaries. Engineers are the only known Forerunner creation to be both non-robotic and to join the Covenant. Forerunners have the technology to reproduce entire individuals from encoded DNA/RNA/silicon samples in data streams. This was mentioned in the Bestiarum: "DNA/RNA/Silicon samples are encoded in this data stream. Reproduction of individuals for analysis is prohibited by this facility." The Forerunner seem to be genetically identical to the humans, which can be corroborated by the Iris Server-05 message about the humans providing "answers" to the Forerunner's own "mysteries", and Mendicant Bias's own declaration in Halo: Contact Harvest. Weaponry and a Monitor.]] Forerunner constructs and sentries use a broad variety of weapons, typically high-energy powered beams. These weapons proved to be very effective when battling the Flood, burning them to the point that they cannot be revived by even their compatriots. The Forerunners installed and constructed these intricate beam weapons inside their paradigm Arrays, allowing them to build an army of machines to battle the Flood without sending any Forerunner into real battle. Forerunners made active use of plasma weaponry as well, as shown by the Covenant, whose weapons and technology are solely based off of Forerunner archetypes. The Sentinels wield orange-colored directed energy beams, used primarily for fighting the Flood. Sentinel Majors however, have a more powerful and accurate version of the beam, which sports superior energy output, at the cost of overheating issues. These more advanced energy beams are colored blue. All varieties of these Sentinel Beams can be wielded by certain Covenant and Human infantry. Meanwhile, Enforcers are equipped with multiple packs of small grenades, or mortar-like explosives launched over the top of their shield as well as a pair of Heavy Needlers, which fire clusters of smaller red projectiles or bolts of energy at an extremely fast rate, used mainly against infantry at close range. These mammoth constructs also seem to be able to lift vehicles using some sort of magnetic or anti-gravity grapple, before crushing even tank-sized objects between their massive 'arms'. The Constructors' repair beam can also be considered a weapon, but with minimal damage output. The Sentinels of Onyx had significantly more powerful weaponry. They were described to be a sphere surrounded by three floating "booms", or small pieces of armor that had powerful energy shields that would suddenly "pop" into place in order to deflect objects moving at high velocities.Halo: Ghost of Onyx Their shields are not activated by slow-moving objects, such as rocks, which Team Saber used to destroy one of the Sentinels. Their energy weapons, described as a single golden beam that, although charged slowly, could melt straight through the armor of the Spartan-IIIs. The Onyx Sentinels also have the ability to combine energies, for different purposes, such as stronger combat abilities, or excavation purposes. Their powers are exponentially increased by this combination, and enough of them were able to combine to easily destroy two Covenant destroyers. However, the second Covenant Destroyer was caught off guard after a slipstream space jump, and the first one had its energy shields down. The Forerunners also constructed Automated Turrets that fire blue beams similar to those of sentinels. These turrets themselves resemble stripped-down sentinels, and hover in mid-air, tracking enemy targets, but are otherwise immobile. In Halo 3, it seemed that even the Monitors had the ability to defend themselves against the Flood using a focused beam similar to the Sentinel's beam, but much more powerful. 343 Guilty Spark showed this ability in Floodgate and HaloHalo (Halo 3 Level). The weapon was capable of draining the shields of a Spartan-II in one blast and mortally wounding Sergeant Major Avery Johnson. It is also quite odd and puzzling as to why 2401 Penitent Tangent didn't use this ability against the Gravemind in Halo 2. It is assumed that the Gravemind is likely to have damaged 2401 Penitent Tangent when he captured the Monitor, disabling its beam weaponry. It could simply be that it was not equipped with one. Although, it is possible the Monitor attacked the Gravemind every chance he got, explaining his red "eye". With the Gravemind's size and power, it was probably never injured. Art and Architecture , a classic example of a Forerunner architecture.]] Forerunner architecture is noted mainly for being large-scale and geometric in style. The Forerunners had a habit of creating natural habitats, such as those of the Halo rings, which tend to be very elaborate, with numerous extrapolations of the basic design of a construct appearing to be purely decorative. Said that, their distinctive beauty are not restricted to Halo Array network. The Aztec-esque stones of Cote D'Azur, the arches and weathered inscriptions of Sigma Octanus IV, the intricate caverns and 3 kilometers holographic dome beneath ONI's Reach complex, the ancient stepping-stones of the Grunt's homeworld, the Forerunner City discovered in the depths of the human-inhabited Onyx, all display the Forerunner's innovative architectures. Most Forerunner architecture is constructed with a special type of metal that resists deterioration, bullets, plasma bolts and fire, as evidenced by Forerunner structures standing in pristine condition 100,000-150,500 years after they were built. However their resistance to plasma fire is limited; in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx the Elites blasted a hole in a Forerunner wall with plasma weapons. In Halo 2, Sgt. Avery Johnson destroyed the door to the control room of Delta Halo with a Scarab. Other structures are constructed out of traditional materials, such as chalcedonic quartz, which does not preserve nearly so well. These structures employ complex geometric shapes that appear to operate in dimensions higher than basic human understanding can comprehend.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx The Forerunners also decorated the interiors of their structures with a complex web of engraved straight lines and applied decorative touches and designs to nearly everything that they build, from structures to weapons. Even the Sentinel robotic drones possess small holographic Forerunner script around their "eyes". Forerunner architecture distinguishes itself from Covenant structures in that they incorporate the use of angles, usually at extremely sharp degrees as the Forerunner buildings are usually triangular. Originally, the ideas and concepts on Forerunner structures and technology was that it would be sleek and curved to give it an advanced feel. However, Bungie wanted the structures to feel as if they could stand the test of time and redesigned them to be solid and monolithic. The smooth, near-organic design would later be adopted by the Covenant in their architecture, although they did not adopt the Forerunner tradition of decorating their structures with glyphs. Forerunner Stellar Engineering While the Forerunners' architectural and technological prowess is legendary among the Covenant and UNSC, their masterpieces also extended to the fields of stellar engineering. At least two Forerunner sites, the Shield WorldHalo: Ghosts of Onyx Onyx, and the ArkHalo 3, The Ark and Halo Levels, made use of suns where none should exist. The Shield World existed permanently in Slipspace, where solar systems outside of a Dyson Sphere cannot exist, and the Ark was located far outside of the galaxy where galactic material would have been insufficient to form the sun that illuminates the Ark. Whether these suns are artificially engineered or simply moved from another star system by the Forerunner is unknown: either would have been an enormous technological achievement. The Ark is confirmed to be artificial, due to its unnatural "flower head" shape. It has been theorized to be an Alderson Disk. It is likewise unknown if these are the only stellar engineering achievements the Forerunners made; whether the systems that the Halo Installations orbit are artificial or native to that region of space; whether other Shield Worlds exist; and how the construction or movement of such large stellar bodies was accomplished. Known Fortress Worlds Installation 04 *Control Room *The Silent Cartographer *Alpha Base *The Library *Flood Containment Facilities *Bridges *Phase Pulse Generators Installation 05 *Control Room *The Library *Quarantine Zone *Sentinel Wall *The Temple *Flood Research Facilities *Relay Station *Sentinel Production Facility Other Installations *Installation 01 *Installation 02 *Installation 03 *Installation 04 (II) *Installation 06 *Installation 07 Other Forerunner Structures *Installation 00 - Known as the Ark. Controls all other installations. *Gas Mine – Houses laboratories created to study The Flood. *Coral Facility *Onyx - An artificial UNSC controlled world, inhabited by, and made out of, Sentinels (Unknown to the UNSC). *Shield World *Backwash *Relic *Ark Portal *Menachite Forerunner Complex Forerunner Constructs *Monitors/Oracles - Floating A.I.s responsible for maintenance of Halo worlds and containment of the Flood. *Enforcers - Deployed only under extreme circumstances, they are used to enforce the Monitor's will. They are large, floating machines designed to contain major Flood outbreaks. *Onyx Sentinels - Powerful, adaptive Sentinels guarding Onyx. *Sentinel Majors - An upgraded, much more powerful Sentinel. *Sentinels - Controlled by the monitors, they are responsible for guarding a Halo. Can be seen flying around on Isolation and on Construct. *Strato-Sentinel - Behemoth machines designed for the construction of the Portal on Earth and also for strip mine the resource moon located in the middle of Installation 00. *Guardian Sentinel - An unknown Sentinel variant seen in the Art of Halo 3. *Constructors - Small constructing devices that repair damage to any Forerunner structure they find, as they are responsible for the repair of a Halo Installation. They also act as a mobile patrol/security alarm units, seeing as how the Sentinels will come to their aid if they are attacked. The Constructors can be seen below on the Halo 3 multiplayer map Construct. *Automated Turret - Created to be a deployable equipment for the Forerunners to defend themselves against possible Flood threats or another type of threat. Forerunner Artifacts and Technology See also Technology *The Forerunner Dreadnought *The Crystal *Deep-Space Artifact *Forerunner Hand *Forerunner Body Armor *Terminals Known Forerunner Worlds * LP 656-38 e * CE-10-2165-d *DM-3-1123 b *G617g Forerunner Glyphs and Symbols Forerunner Numbers: Found in the Halo 3 Iris servers, these symbols are possibly part of a Forerunner numbering system. If the below image is correct than it seems that forerunners had a base five counting system unlike our base ten system Forerunner Glyphs: Some images of all the forerunner glyphs found spread all over the Halo Universe. Iris Icon: An image of the Iris Forerunner icon. Bases' Signals In Halo: Combat Evolved, in the multiplayer maps Blood Gulch, Danger Canyon, Longest, and Hang 'Em High, these bases bear Forerunner Glyphs; one red and other blue respective to the base color. In these maps, the Glyphs are the same for the bases. Weapons If you look closely at the Energy Sword, Plasma Grenade and Sentinel Beam in theater mode, you'll see glyphs on the edges. Campaign In Halo: Combat Evolved, in the campaign level 343 Guilty Spark, Forerunner Glyphs can be seen on a few walls that have doors on them within the Flood Containment Facility. Also, only appearing in Halo:Combat Evolved and Halo 3, the Forerunner Symbols seemed to be present on the back of Zealots, SpecOps Elites, Stealth Elites, Jiralhanae Stalkers, and Major Elites. Multiplayer Characters In Halo 3, on an Elite's armor near their wrists, you can see three Forerunner Glyphs. A Glyph can also be found on top of the Monitor in Forge Mode. Other Symbols There are multiple other symbols seen throughout the game as holographic images. Image:1219523283 Security Override holo-panel.JPG|The security override holo-panel seen on the Silent Cartographer. Image:1219550282 TSC random Holo-panel 7.JPG|A larger holo-panel. Image:1219550327 TSC random Holo-panel 6.JPG|Another holo-panel. Image:1219550419 TSC random Holo-panel 4.JPG|Another small holo-panel. Image:1225328876 Control room.png|Another image of the security override holo-panel seen on the Silent Cartographer. In the cover of Halo: Ghost of Onyx, the Forerunner's symbol representing Shield World can be seen.Halo: Ghost of Onyx's Cover Forerunner in Covenant Religions The Covenant venerate the Forerunners as gods, believing that the Halo Array elevated the Forerunner to godhood instead of killing them. As such, they have appropriated many Forerunner technologies and artifacts, and such searching led to the Covenant coming to Harvest in the first place, therefore beginning the Human-Covenant war. Also they dedicated a significant amount of time to the search for other "holy relics" such as the Halo Installations, believing that they can follow the Forerunners into godhood. This is referred to as the "Great Journey" by the Covenant races. The Covenant believe that the Forerunner's ascension to godhood was finalized after the rings were fired. Known Forerunners *Librarian *Didact Trivia *The Guardians are thought to be somehow related to Forerunners. *The Forerunners were the main focus of the alternate reality game, Iris. *There seems to be only one usable Forerunner weapon in the Halo Trilogy, which is the Sentinel Beam. *The Librarian and Didact are the only specified Forerunners in the known Halo Universe. They are mentioned in the terminals in Halo 3 as "D:" and "L:". *The Forerunners were extremely proficient in creating powerful and long lasting machinery, as the Monitors and the Sentinels continued to operate at (presumably) full power, even thousands of years after their creation. *The holographic construct on Epitaph is said to be the Forerunner AI, Mendicant Bias. *The Forerunners seem to be similar to the Silver Race of Greek mythology. Similarly, the Forerunners are somewhat identical to the Ancients in the Stargate series in that they both built technologically advanced rings and are thought of as gods by aliens. They also went extinct thousands of years ago and thought of humans as their children. References External Links *Forerunner Symbolism - An article on Forerunner symbols. *A Comprehensive Research over the Forerunners. Category:The Forerunner Category:Factions Category:Host Species Category:Living Organisms fr:Les Forerunners ja:フォアランナー